villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Silver Spoon
Silver Spoon is a school-aged pony and Cutie Mark Crusaders' classmate. Like Diamond Tiara, she is also a bully, snooty, stuck up, and mean. However, she is a petty and shallow follower and Diamond Tiara is the leader. They also share the same hoofshake. History Background Not much known about Silver Spoon's past, but it is known that she and Diamond Tiara had been best friends since they were little. Because of Diamond Tiara's bossy attitude, she was forced to follow her and be on her side. ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' In the episode "Call of the Cutie", Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara invite Apple Bloom and Twist to their cute-ceañera, a party to those who just earned their mark, just so that they and the party attendees will make fun of both of them. Twist manages to gain her cutie mark after finding her talent, but, unfortunately Apple Bloom hasn't gotten hers yet. When Apple Bloom tries to hide her lack of cutie mark from the ponies in the party with a table cloth, she bumps into the two guests of honor, Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara. Apple Bloom lies, claiming she got her cutie mark earlier, and says she doesn't want to show off and take attention away from the party's guests of honor. Diamond Tiara replies that she didn't want to see Apple Bloom's cutie mark anyway. As Apple Bloom prepares to leave, her makeshift dress shifts, exposing her flank. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon witness that it's blank and don't hesitate to make fun of Apple Bloom, who is soon joined by two other blank flanks. The teasing gets ignored as the adult ponies explain that being a blank flank means still having many possibilities open. Silver Spoon is later seen watching the other ponies play the party activities from the stairway, alongside with Diamond Tiara. She appears again along with Diamond Tiara on stage at the talent show in the episode "The Show Stoppers", and during the lesson in the episode "The Return of Harmony Part 1" and in the episode "The Cutie Pox" with Diamond Tiara trying to prove Apple Bloom's cutie mark is a fake. She and Diamond Tiara appear in the episode "Family Appreciation Day". They tease Apple Bloom about Granny Smith's eccentricities. However, after Granny Smith's story about the founding of Ponyville, Silver Spoon is the first pony in the class to applaud. In the episode "Hearts and Hooves Day", she is seen smiling when Alula gives the card to Diamond Tiara and then reacts to the game that Cheerilee mentions. Although she does not participate in Diamond Tiara's actions in the episode "Ponyville Confidential", she returns to bullying alongside her in the episode "One Bad Apple", where Babs Seed joins their team in picking on the Cutie Mark Crusaders. In the end, after she stops bullying the CMC, Babs defends them from Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon by threatening to tell their mothers about their attitudes, causing both to back away fearfully and fall in the mud. Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara are making fun of Scootaloo and her inability to fly in early season 4. In the episode "Crusaders of the Lost Mark", Silver Spoon didn't vote for Diamond Tiara as president and being confronted by her, Silver Spoon says that she doesn't "have to follow her drum any more." At the end of the episode, Silver Spoon has presumbly made up with Diamond Tiara and stopped bullying the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Trivia *Silver Spoon has appeared in 27 episodes. Gallery Images Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara laughing again S3E4.png|Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's evil laughs. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in cafeteria EG.png|Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's human counterparts. Videos The Origin of a Cutie Mark (Call of the Cutie) MLP FiM HD The Cute-ceañera (Call of the Cutie) MLP FiM HD Apple Bloom's New Cutie Marks (The Cutie Pox) MLP FiM HD Preparing for the Zap Apple Harvest (Family Appreciation Day) MLP FiM HD Scheduling Granny Smith for Family Appreciation Day (Family Appreciation Day) MLP FiM HD Apple Bloom Tries to Avoid Humiliation (Family Appreciation Day) MLP FiM HD The Foundation of Ponyville (Family Appreciation Day) MLP FiM HD Apple Bloom is Proud of Granny Smith (Family Appreciation Day) MLP FiM HD Babs Seed The Bully (One Bad Apple) MLP FiM HD The Crusaders' Revenge (One Bad Apple) MLP FiM HD The Fourth Crusader (One Bad Apple) MLP FiM HD The Ponyville Flag for the Games (Flight To The Finish) MLP FiM HD The Crusaders' Routine (Flight To The Finish) MLP FiM HD Rainbow Dash Encourages Scootaloo (Flight To The Finish) MLP FiM HD The Crusaders Triumphant (Flight To The Finish) MLP FiM HD Crusader's Time with Twilight (Twilight Time) MLP FiM HD The Crusader's Popularity (Twilight Time) MLP FiM HD The CMC and Twilight at The Hay Burger (Twilight Time) MLP FiM HD Favors for the Crusaders (Twilight Time) MLP FiM HD The Cutie Mark Crusaders Proving Their Skills (Twilight Time) MLP FiM HD Apple Bloom Pest Pony (Bloom and Gloom) MLP FiM HD The Presidential Campaign (Crusaders of the Lost Mark) MLP FiM HD The Vote (Crusaders of the Lost Mark) MLP FiM HD President Pipsqueak Diamond Tiara's Mom (Crusaders of the Lost Mark) MLP FiM HD Diamond Tiara's Redemption (Crusaders of the Lost Mark) MLP FiM HD 'The Pony I Want To Be' Reprise (Crusaders of the Lost Mark) MLP FiM HD-0 Navigation Category:My Little Pony Villains Category:Abusers Category:Kids Category:Female Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Animals Category:Wealthy Category:Betrayed Category:Neutral Evil Category:Weaklings Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Incompetent Category:Comic Relief Category:Arrogant Category:Elitist Category:Provoker Category:Mischievous Category:Xenophobes Category:Opportunists Category:Egotist Category:Stalkers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:TV Show Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Pawns